I Missed You
by 118 I Love Anime 811
Summary: Okay just to tell you this. My summary can't fit so you don't need to read it anyways since it's a one-shot but if you still want to it's in my. The title of this story is not yet final I am still thinking of another better one . so I hope you would like my first Ryou and Bakura one-shot! Also I hope you Rate and Review!


Hello!

Okay this could be my first story for Yami Bakura and Ryou Bakura. I do like those two but I just don't know how to make a story for those two because it's easier to make YamixYugi but atleast I tried my best here so please bear with it if it's not that catchy or etc. so anyways Enjoy!

This is according to Ryou's P.O.V and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

It was already nightime and still I felt so alone... I feel as if a part of me was gone but it is true because my Yami was gone... And never to come back butt everyday I can feel that he is still here and saying the word "Sorry" and every night I hear sounds at the kitchen and I feel like crying and so I saw my clock it was 12:00 midnight already and I can't sleep. Luckily it was friday so no school tomorrow. I went down to the kitchen and I saw light coming out at the door towards the kitchen. I felt happy that time but I don't know why and so I ran to the room and saw someone eating through my fridge. I called,

"Hello? Is anyone here? Is that you Bakura?"

The stranger stopped and closed the fridge showing his face to Ryou. Ryou was wide-eyed and almost broke to tears. He wanted to shout at him but he can't because he loves him so much than any person does. He wanted to say the three words "I Love You" to him but he doesn't have the courage to tell him. He wanted to cry and so he did. Bakura felt guilty and so he walked towards the crying Ryou and hugged him. He can't let this time pass for he and the Pharaoh was back again.

"I'm sorry my hikari... I cause you so much pain huh? So please forgive me... I never wanted to leave you... You were the only one left that could make me feel complete. I lost my family... My friends and you were the only one left. Even if I wanted to destroy the world you were there and you never left me alone. Yes you did reget for having me blame everyone to you but please forgive me... I'm sorry for not seeing you all these nights that I eat secretly..."

"Bakura... I forgave you already... Every passing wrong doing I forgave you but then when you left me alone it was hard... B-Because... I Love You! I love you Bakura and I never wanted to leave you! I want to be with you! Forever! I want to eat our meals together! I want to worry together with you! Please don't leave me alone! Please!"

Bakura was wide-eyed and didn't expect those words to come out of his mouth. He was happy and so looked straight into his hikari's teary and burt eyes. He knew Ryou was alone and was hurt. He knew he was alone even with Yugi and the gang around him.

"I Love You too Ryou... I always did but I was afraid that you would reject me but I know you would before because I am nothing but evil..."

"No your not... You have kindness in your heart. It is very huge but it was buried and you chose to bury it so let me set it free..."

Bakura wanted to cry and kissed Ryou's soft, pink lips and said, "Thank you... Thank you so much..."

"Bakura... Do you promise not to leave me again? Please? Let's stay together? Forever?"

"Yes. Even if the world hates us I am with you..."

"And I am with you forever and ever..."

"I love you Ryou..."

"I love you too Bakura..."

The two of them didn't waste time and enjoyed themselves at the kitchen eating pancakes and many different food that Ryou knows.

_"See? You have a good side... Someone who forgets all the hatred and locks them all away... There it is Bakura... Your true laugh... Something you laugh for good not for evil. You know what? You could acually be an angel too but no not yet. I don't want you to leave me yet so let's be together forever for the rest of our lives until the end..." _He said to his through while watching Bakura eat 5 pancakes with butter and maple syrup at the same time but then he snapped when Bakura shouted.

"Hey! Look that pancake is burning!"

"Huh? W-What? Oh! The pancakes I'm sorry I forgot!" Ryou said panicking.

~BAKURA'S P.O.V~

_"I'm glad I am free... Because of Ryou I am free and now I could be with him for the rest of my life. It doesn't mean that if I am free I am not evil so I still have my other side here but it would just be used to put up pranks to my beautiful angel and tease him. I never expected to hear those words from him. I thoght that he would just hate me for using him to control the world but no... He loved me and we will always be with me..." _

"I'm glad I was born... if not I wouldn't have seen him and now I'm complete... Not alone anymore" They both said softly not knowing that they both said the same thing.

"Bakura! I got more pancakes! Let's eat together now!"

He nodded and now they both enjoyed themselves and then Bakura started to throw a pancake on Ryou's face and so he laugh while holding his stomach almost crying in laughing. Ryou in revenge threw a waffle on his face then the food war started but little do they know that Yami and Yugi were watching on the window and sighed in relief.

"I guess all's well ends well..." Yugi said.

"Mhm now let's go to our home and let's recover things up and let the two of them have their food war..."

The two of them headed towards the gameshop holding hands while the other two were still picking up the pillows now and throwing it to each other making the whole house a mess. They didn't stop until morning and then the two were so appy and headed towards the bathroom to wash themselves up with all the pillow feathers and butter and maple syrup along with ketchup and mustard and cheese! From the pancakes good thing the house was owned by Ryou not his parents.

Now their journey together as a couple goes on and would always serve each other with eternal happiness but now the whole gang were watching them and they all wanted a party so then they invited the two and enjoyed themselves.

THE END

* * *

Okay I know it's not that its i teresting for a one-shot but I hpe you like it so anyways please do Rate And Review! Thank You Guys for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please?


End file.
